


Before the Lights

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg forgot, but they both know when to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vix_spes who asked for "Mycroft/Greg, lighting ceremony". Well, it was a bit more than that, but I hope this works for you, love.

Dragging his feet, Greg opened the front door to Mycroft's home. It was, of course, lit up with lights and decorations; anyone walking by would be able to see the entire front hallway without trying. He shook his head and began pulling off his coat.

"Good, you're home," Mycroft said as he came into the hallway from the sitting room. "You still have time for a quick shower. I've already laid out your clothes--I'll ready the shaving items while you're in the shower."

Greg, tired and run down, blinked stupidly as he was ushered up the stairs to their bedroom. He stumbled in the bathroom, making Mycroft cluck his tongue. When Greg fumbled with his shirt buttons, Mycroft batted away his hands and undid them himself. And then proceeded to finish undressing Greg while Greg stood there helplessly. Normally, Mycroft undressing him would be enough for him to become hard in three seconds, so rarely did Mycroft do it. But now Greg was practically asleep on his feet and too mentally exhausted to even think about having sex.

"I'm having some espresso brought up for you," Mycroft told him. "Hurry up."

Greg stepped into the shower and began showering. Over the noise of the water, he heard Mycroft setting out a razor and a can of shaving gel. "So what's the rush?" Greg asked as he began to find his fourth wind. (He had passed his second and third somewhere around 1 and then 5, respectively.)

"The lighting ceremony," Mycroft answered. "I'm required this year to attend."

Greg didn't bother to ask which or whose or where; he could hardly keep track of politics, much less who was important this week for Mycroft's office. And Greg didn't need to--he was able to smoothly navigate any conversation without stepping on toes. Years of practice in the force with interview witnesses. 

"I'm sure I told you," Mycroft continued. 

"Probably," Greg agreed. "But it's been a long week, you know that."

Mycroft said nothing and Greg knew it meant that Mycroft had something quipy to say in reply but was keeping it to himself. Greg was grateful--normally he enjoyed Mycroft's quips, but tonight it would result in an argument. Tonight was the night for soft kisses and words, lingering touches and eating in front of the fireplace that Greg had come to love. 

Greg turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to begin drying off. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you did, but--"

Mycroft waved his hand. "I don't want an argument tonight."

Greg frowned. "I'm sorry, but not all of us have an edict memory for things or a secretary to remember when there's too much going on to recall these things."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and picked up the shaving gel. "Please, just sit down."

If Greg shaved himself, Mycroft would complain that it wasn't smooth enough for a meeting with some of the most important people in the country; it was best to let Mycroft do it. Sitting, Greg closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Mycroft caressed his cheek in both an apology and thanks before smoothing on the gel. 

It was soothing in its own way, for both of them. The care and surety Mycroft had as he moved the blade, Greg letting the day float away in the stillness and near silence. It was always over too soon, but Greg smiled as he opened his eyes. "Thank you."

Mycroft smiled a little and wiped his hands on a towel. "You're welcome. The espresso is waiting for you in the bedroom."

Greg stood and kissed Mycroft. Mycroft blushed, just a little, and nodded toward the bedroom. Greg took the hint and finished drying off. Mycroft left the room as he put on the suit, an expensive set that Greg would not have a use for if not for Mycroft, and drank his coffee. Downstairs in the hallway, Mycroft was talking to the butler.

Greg raised an eyebrow at Mycroft as his lover helped him into a coat that matched his suit. "Problems?"

"No," Mycroft answered. "Merely seeing to it that we have something warm to come home to when we leave the lighting ceremony. There will be refreshments, but I suspect that you did not eat today, like myself. We'll need something a bit more than nibbles if we are to celebrate our first Christmas Eve together." Mycroft pressed a kissed to Greg's temple. "Besides, I suspect that you were looking more for an evening at home rather than an elaborate political meeting."

Greg smirked. "Suspected? Or knew?"

Mycroft smirked back and picked up his umbrella. "Shall we?"


End file.
